The use of electric barber's clippers is ubiquitous, as are problems associated with the clippers becoming hot. Hot clippers are not easily handled and, more importantly, can be both unpleasant and injurious to customers. Additionally, heat buildup is detrimental to the life of clippers. Another issue faced is that a barber must often be highly portable in the practice of their skills. A further concern is clipper storage. The present apparatus solves these problems.